Isolated Pawn
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Isolated Pawn * Episode Number: 13 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 6/30/2003 * English Air Date: 3/14/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Discovered Attack * Next: Étude Lavie Summary The episode opens with Tatiana's mother reading a letter she received from a vanship courrier. Claus and Tatiana are shot down by the Urbanus. They see the Silvana crash in the Dragon's Fangs, then crash land in a desert. While their vanship is not too badly damage, it lacks enough Claudia to get airborne again. In Disith, migrants seek to escape dropping temperatures by boarding Migration Capsules bound for Anatoray. However, the capsules are not very safe and one collapses while attempting takeoff. Claus attempts to wrangle a racing bird and ride it out of the desert, but fails. The fleet of Disith Battle Ships invading Anatoray occupies Norkia. Claus modifies the vanship engine so that it can use the Claudia they have to generate a few feet of lift. Claus and Tatiana head for a supply cache, only to find it in Disith hands. They are briefly taken prisoner, but the Disith abandon them when the Migration Capsules begin landing nearby. When the Disith reach them, however, they discover that none of the refugees survived. Dunya Scheer fires her rifle into the air in grief. Synopsis Tatiana and Claus are forced to make an emergency landing after their vanship hits the “Urbanus”. Claus, who remains optimistic that the “Silvana” and its crew are intact, attempts to repair the vanship but cannot bring its engine to generate enough power. Tatiana, despairing the loss of her best friend Alister, cannot feel the same way as him about their circumstances. Meanwhile, an evacuation is underway in Disith, but ships experience difficulty in generating enough lift and are destroyed when they crash back to the ground. Tatiana reveals to Claus that she comes from a noble family abandoned by the Anatoray government because they were too poor to move into new urban areas. Although once reaching the top of her class in the military academy, she was eventually forced to discontinue her studies. Tatiana realizes that Claus and Lavie are the children of Hamilcar Valca and Georges Head, respectively, the vanship courier duo who attempted to cross the Grand Stream to deliver a peace proposal to Disith ten years earlier. Claus is finally able to give the vanship enough lift to glide across the desert, and the two head to one of the “Silvana”‘s secret shelters. When they arrive, Claus and Tatiana are captured by Disith soldiers. They escape when the female soldier guarding them rushes to the arriving Disith migration capsules. However, the soldier finds that none of the capsules carrying civilians made the journey. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Elizabeta Wisla Disith characters * Dunya Scheer Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Jim Saumarez * Sam Brown * Tatiana Wisla Guild members * Alvis Hamilton Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream * Anatoray ** Dragon's Fangs ** Norkia * Disith Featured Ships * Silvana * Urbanus * Disith Battle Ships * Migration Capsules * Vanships Trivia *An isolated pawn in chess has no pawn of the same color on an adjacent tile and is cut off from support. Tatiana and Claus are the only crew members seen in the episode and seek a way to locate the Silvana. *In chess, the term "isolated pawn" refers to a pawn that is not protected by another pawn in one of the adjacent columns. In Isolated Pawn, Claus and Tatiana become isolated from the Silvana and are stranded in the desert. Category:Episodes